This invention relates to a candleholder or candlestick. It relates more particularly to a holder for supporting a miniature candle, i.e. a birthday candle, upright in a cake or other confection.
The usual candlestick comprises a rigid member having a lower end shaped to form a stable base and an upper end defining a socket for holding a candle. Such candlesticks are designed to be placed on a stationary support surface such as a table or desk.
Candlesticks for supporting miniature candles on a cake or other confection usually include a cup-shaped plastic base defining a socket for receiving the lower end of the candle. The underside of the base is usually pointed enabling the candlestick be stuck into the top of a cake or other confection so that the candle is supported in an upright position. These prior candlesticks for birthday candles are not particularly convenient to use and they do not exclude the possibility of hot wax from a lit candle dripping onto the confection. Also, the prior candlesticks used for this purpose being made of plastic are not environmentally friendly.
Utility model RU No. 19309 discloses a candlestick of the general type with which we are concerned which has a full body, the upper part of which is widened to catch hot wax dripping from the candle. A candleholder is positioned inside the body and has a stepped form for accommodating candles having various diameters. Although this known candlestick catches dripping wax, it is made of plastic or other non-biodegradable material and is therefore not environmentally friendly. Moreover, that candlestick is difficult to place on a cake or other confection.